


Bad Things

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Clothed Sex, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Self-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You are an actress cast in a movie opposite the luscious Loki Laufeyson. Everything's going great, except you have to film a sex scene with him, and all of the sudden, things get a little more real than you intended.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: The Thirst Trials [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 36
Kudos: 623





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something saiansha and I spawned by accident while discussing the infamous scene from the Night Manager. Just a quick one and done, nothing major.

_When you came in, the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don’t know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I’m the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick and eyes filled up with gloom_

_I don’t know what you done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you…”_

_-“Bad Things” by Jace Everett_

Filming a sex scene ironically was not the least bit sexy.

Or it wasn’t supposed to be.

You’d done this plenty of times in your career as an actress. It all came down to comfort level, you’d come to find. When you read a script, you immediately consulted with the director about how explicit it would need to be and you decided from there how comfortable you’d feel with the level of intimacy or nudity displayed. In this film, you’d be satisfied with the description of the scene: a hot, frantic hookup between the two main leads after so much yearning; an explosion of emotions and lust that resulted in a fiery burnout of sex. It wasn’t anything new to you and you were actually a bit pleased as it meant you wouldn’t have to be naked or topless, which you didn’t mind but preferred not to be if given a choice.

But that had all been before _he_ had been cast.

Loki Laufeyson.

The London Ladykiller.

The day Loki had been cast as your opposite romantic lead, you’d felt simultaneous joy and horror. He was an utterly fantastic actor. You’d seen him do Shakespeare and the works of Homer and clever little comedies and whodunit murder mysteries. It wasn’t at all rare that actors were fans of one another, but this was the first time you’d been cast in a film acting opposite someone you had a genuine crush on. However, you were a consummate professional. You’d never let a silly thing like a crush get in the way of your work, so you told yourself sensibly in the mirror to use your acting talents to pretend that you weren’t at all attracted to that long, dark hair and those glimmering topaz eyes and that mischievous smile and that long, hard, chiseled body and that rolling purr with its crisp accent. No, he was just a man. He was just a coworker.

You met him. He was every bit as charming as he’d seemed in interviews and behind the scenes footage. He joked with you easily and you rehearsed together, sometimes with the rest of the cast, sometimes just the two of you, until it was time to film the sex scene.

With most actors, the process wasn’t difficult. You usually had a drink in your hotel or dressing room and simply discussed the terms. You and Loki did a light reading of the scene, discussed the staging that the director and head of cinematography had discussed, and then went over how you both felt about the intimate parts of the scene. Loki became the perfect gentleman, no teasing this time, asking you how you liked to be touched, if there were any areas you didn’t want him to touch, if you preferred tongue or no tongue, if you would rather he be fitted with one of those little socks so his erection wouldn’t fully press into you, etc. You appreciated how straightforward and mature he was about the whole thing. He in turn expressed that he had no problem with being touched intimately, no red flags, no restricted areas. You had to admit to being a bit nervous, though; the character’s first kiss and first time would be part of the same scene. You’d been trying not to think about kissing Loki, but it crept into your mind like kudzu with every day that approached filming the scene.

Then the time came.

No pun intended.

The reason why sex scenes weren’t sexy to film was that you were still in a room full of people with hot lights and a zillion things to remember about camera angles and sound quality and timing. You wouldn’t be in the moment with him like a real couple would be kissing for the first time. You had a job to do and you had to know how to do it right so that you weren’t filming this scene for two straight weeks. So you promised yourself not to be disappointed that the only time you’d get to kiss him was for a role and mentally prepared for the usual awkwardness of letting your coworker grind up against you.

“And…action!”

You and Loki entered the apartment hastily. He slammed the door behind you, tossing his keys on the very floor in his rush to get to you. He backed you up against the nearest wall and stooped down for your lips.

Time slowed just for that instant when your lips met. You kissed him. He kissed you. Oh. Dear. That…was new. Not bad new, just…new. In fact, your tummy fluttered where his belt buckle dug into it. His lips were soft, soft, soft; rose-petal soft. He held the first kiss and sighed wistfully, his hands just above your elbows, holding you to the wall. You ran your palms up his chest to his shoulders and wrapped your arms around his neck, sliding your fingers into that dark, silken mane. Several things hit you at once; the scent of his cologne, the warmth of his breath, the taste of mint on his tongue, the heat and firmness of that impossibly tall frame pinning you upright. Your heart throbbed weakly. Your nerves begged for more.

And Loki gave it to you.

His tongue lashed out and licked your lips apart. He crawled into your mouth with a low, hungry growl that tickled down the front of your dress and tightened your nipples to beads underneath your bra. He slid his hands down your torso to your thighs and then raked the hem of the dress up to bunch at your hips. It wasn’t hard to moan eagerly into his mouth as he shoved the panties off—you had a little second pair of undies the same color as your skin beneath, after all, the audience just needed to think you were naked under there—and then again when he scooped you up in his arms. Briefly, you remembered telling him he didn’t have to lift you. He’d told you he thought it would fit nicely with the scene if you were up for it, and you’d agreed as long as he wouldn’t risk hurting himself.

Your mouths fought for dominance once he’d picked you up and looped your legs around his narrow waist. You became lightheaded as you heard the scrape of his belt being undone and then the rasp of the suit pants being dragged down his legs. You clutched at him even more desperately, knowing how your character felt, as if someone had run an electric current through your entire body. You wanted it to look real, sound real.

But you hadn’t expected it to _feel_ real.

Loki lunged for your body and made the telltale groan to signal you that he’d be pantomiming the sex after this point. And that groan… _did_ things to you. You’d never heard such a feral, animalistic sound from a man before. He leaned between your thighs and you shuddered openly as his groin aligned with your pelvis. Oh, hell. He was actually hard from just kissing you. Not uncommon, of course, in a sex scene but…

Then he moved.

And it felt…so… _good._

Loki’s lithe body flowed into you again and again, pressing into you like warm waves on a shore, cajoling the most succulent moans from your lips with every thrust of his hips. You knew to sell it, to show the passion in your character being brought out by this man she loved, and yet you knew after a point, you weren’t acting any longer. Loki’s tongue circled and dipped into your mouth, lapping up the muffled cries of delight as he rutted against you like a wild animal. Heat stoked in your belly and gathered between your legs, brighter than a star, white-hot and expanding with every passing minute.

Oh no.

You were getting off for real.

You tried not to, honestly, tried to think about baseball or dingy elderly people’s bras or something, but you couldn’t help it. His touch felt wonderful and you were starving, aching for more. You tried to resist it, but then he slid his hand down your bare leg to your ass and squeezed, rolling his hips at the exact right point.

And you came.

The scream tore out of you in a breathy wail as the tightness at your center snapped and unraveled at once, spreading delicious, intoxicating warmth through your limbs in a rush. Loki took your cue—unknowingly—and growled against your slightly swollen lips, his movements slowing. He pressed his sweaty forehead to yours and you both collapsed into panicked breaths, your expressions matching each other in elation, pulses racing.

And then the director yelled “Cut!”

And you realized what an unprofessional mess of a human being you were.

You’d just accidentally let Loki Laufeyson make you come on camera.

Shame doused you as you realized you’d inadvertently used him. What a selfish thing to do. You tried not to let it show on your face as he opened his eyes and gave you a concerned look, still holding you close to be sure you were okay.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” you mumbled hoarsely, trying to smile. “Wow. Think we got it in one take, actually.”

“I think we did,” he replied with a grin. He gave you a little wink. “You vixen, you.”

You giggled as he put you down and handed you back the panties he’d tossed aside. Both of you smoothed your clothes and hair back into position and watched the playback. You tried not to squirm as the scene reached its literal climax. You’d never seen yourself come before and it was utterly surreal. You prayed no one else would notice, that they’d simply compliment your acting, and they did. No one seemed the wiser, so you scurried off to get your makeup redone and then begin the next scene.

That night, you poured yourself the stiffest possible drink and lamented your lack of self-control.

“Really,” you muttered into your reflection. “It’s so…high school of you to crush on him. I mean, the guy’s probably dated literal royalty before and here you are getting all hot and bothered by fake sex with him. Of all the immature, useless—”

A knock at the door nearly made you drop your Steuben and spill scotch all over yourself. You called, “Just a second!” towards the door of your hotel room and ran a brush through your hair, making sure your fluffy robe was tied. You walked to the door and checked the peephole. You froze.

Then you opened it to find Loki standing there.

“Loki,” you said, blinking rapidly in shock. “Oh, is something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all, darling,” he insisted. “Is it alright if I come in for a moment?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” You stepped aside and he glided in. He wore his clothes from earlier—a white button up shirt and black slacks—but his sleeves were rolled back over his long, lovely forearms and his collar was undone. It wasn’t all that late, just after dinnertime, a few hours before you’d head off to bed. You shut the door and raised your glass. “Can I tempt you into a drink?”

“Certainly,” he said with a warm smile. You poured him a glass as well and flopped down on the off-white love seat across from him. “What can I do for you?”

He took a long sip and then turned the glass around in his elegant fingers, staring at the amber liquid. “I simply wanted to be sure that you were alright and still comfortable with how everything’s going.”

Ha. If only he knew. You nodded vehemently. “Yes, yes, everything’s great. I’m fine.”

“Even after the scene this morning?”

“Absolutely,” you lied. “Couldn’t have gone better.”

“Yes, it went quite well, didn’t it?” He drained the glass. “I just…well, I wanted to…”

He cleared his throat and raked a hand through his hair, struggling with words, which was very unlike him. You cocked your head slightly as you watched, worried. “Loki, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Ask me anything. It’s okay.”

Loki chewed his lower lip, an excessively cute gesture, and tried again. “It’s just…I worry I overstepped.”

You frowned. “Overstepped?”

“Yes, earlier. I didn’t mean to make you…uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable.”

He stared at you intensely. “You are certain?”

“Yes.”

Loki sighed in relief. “Good. I was worried.”

“Worried about what? Did you think you hurt me?”

“No, I just…had an instinct that, ah…” He coughed slightly and looked down at his hands. “…perhaps I was too enthusiastic.”

You slowly put two and two together.

He’d realized the truth.

You cringed. “Oh, _God_. Loki, I am so, so sorry. I can’t apologize enough. I didn’t think you’d…I mean, if I thought for a second that I would react that way…shit!”

You leapt to your feet and marched for the wet bar again, pouring another glass. Loki followed. “No, no, please, I’m not making an accusation here. Please don’t be embarrassed, darling. It’s natural.”

“It is not,” you groaned, throwing back another mouthful of scotch. “What kind of weird idiot gets turned on for real during a sex scene? It’s a rookie mistake. I took advantage of you.”

“You most certainly did not,” he told you sternly, gripping your chin to make you look at him. “I did not come here to berate you. I wanted to be sure I had not made you uncomfortable.”

You arched an eyebrow at him. “You gave me an orgasm, Loki. I’d say that was pretty fucking comfortable, pun intended.”

He blushed, but laughed all the same. “Ah, yes, I suppose it is.”

Loki scooped the glass out of your hand and held yours in his, softening his tone. “I meant what I said earlier. I just wanted to be sure this morning did not upset you. I don’t want you to feel ashamed or nervous around me. We’re both adults. Things happen. To be honest, I…felt it too.”

Your heart raced. You prayed he couldn’t feel your pulse leaping out of your wrist. “You…did?”

Loki lifted an eyebrow. “I may be an actor, but I am still a man, you know. You are quite lovely and an excellent actress. I would be mad not to have felt something being so intimate with you.”

“Loki,” you fussed, blushing profusely. “Don’t say that.”

He chuckled. “Ever the modest darling. Will you promise me that you will not berate yourself over this silly matter?”

You pursed your lips. “I’ll try. How’s that?”

“Good enough.” He kissed your forehead. “Get some rest, love. Tomorrow is a new day and I have to find all new ways to make you fall in love with me.”

You laughed as you walked him to the door. “Good luck with that one, Laufeyson. The way to a woman’s heart is not through her G spot.”

He reached the door and paused, eyeing you, that mischievous smirk slipping across his lips. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

Your jaw dropped.

Loki winked. “Good night, darling.”

He shut the door. You stood there, stock-still, letting the implications wash over you.

Then you picked up your script and a pen and started furiously making suggestions in the margins for the next day’s table read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over. You were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a really shitty morning with more bad news? This gal. So have some more thirsting because therapy is expensive and writing smut is free.

You figured you were out of the hot seat after surviving your sex scene with Loki, but fate had other ideas.

Films didn’t always shoot scenes in chronological order for various reasons. Often, schedules made it difficult as well as locations and availability for props or equipment. You figured you’d be shooting another scene, but then the director asked for you and Loki to shoot the next scene, which was the aftermath of the hookup.

Which involved cuddling naked beneath the sheets with him.

You weren’t ready for that yet.

Not that it mattered, you had to be, after all. Scenes switched days and times frequently in this business, so you steeled yourself to be ready for it after such an… _eventful_ love scene as well as Loki’s confession in your hotel room that night. You’d barely slept, too flustered by the thought that he’d been into it just as much as you had been. You told yourself to continue being as professional as you could stand to be around him as you headed to the makeup trailer with him, chatting about your lines. You ran through them a few times and then headed into your trailers to change.

In movies, there were different ways around being naked. The film wasn’t intended for an R rating, so there were limitations on nudity. Typically in the current censor climate, no visible naked breasts or genitalia were permitted. Sex could be hot and heavy, but kept within certain parameters. Therefore, you wore a strapless, backless clear bra that pretty much just covered your nipples and nothing else, as they wanted to see plenty of cleavage above your sheet. You wore a thong just in case they needed more fanservice that included your upper thighs and backside. Loki wouldn’t be shot from any lower than about his hips, so he just had a pair of low-hanging boxer briefs. You recited lines in warm, terrycloth bathrobes as they arranged the set and lighting, and then it was time to shoot the scene. Once more, you reminded yourself to be professional and not get swept up in your emotions and hormones as you had yesterday.

Until Loki took off that robe.

Oh, dear.

You’d seen Loki shirtless. There had been a little fanservice scene between you earlier in the film. You’d had to resist the urge to become a cartoon character, drooling and howling at the pale perfection of his chest and abs. He had such long, lovely arms as well with muscular biceps and elegant pianist fingers. You loved his profile, how his square chin just cut across to his slender throat and flowed into those broad shoulders and flawless pectorals. The director had loved your body language during that scene, complimenting how you’d managed to get across how attractive you found him without saying a word.

The rest of Loki was just as delicious, unfortunately.

You tried not to stare, but his narrow hips invited your gaze to follow down towards his groin and over his slim but firm thighs to his legs. Your fingertips itched to touch him, but you fussed at your stupid animal brain and tore your gaze off of him as he climbed into bed first. He got comfortable, checked that the shot worked, and then the director gave you a thumbs up to join him.

You gulped and dropped your robe as well.

Loki’s eyes changed.

Naturally as an actress, your appearance mattered. You worked out and kept in shape, but you also didn’t starve yourself or do anything unhealthy to maintain that absurd Coke bottle silhouette expectation that Hollywood had for you. You’d drawn fire from it before and didn’t give a shit. It was your body. You were an actress because you enjoyed acting, not because you wanted people to tell you that you were pretty. Your therapist reminded you to take pride in your work and to remember that your appearance was always within your control. Whatever kept you happiest would be how you chose to look in your career.

Apparently, Loki approved.

You didn’t just see it when he took you in, you _felt_ it. You felt a pull at your navel of sheer and utter desire as his gaze swept down over you from head to toe. It didn’t linger in any particular spot, but his breathing increased slightly as you walked towards him, and just for a second, the rest of the set disappeared. Wow. You’d had actual men you’d slept with that hadn’t given you such an appreciative look before. Loki would be the death of you at this rate.

You climbed into bed beside him and tried to mentally shake off your nerves as the inches between your bodies vanished. Loki handed you plenty of sheets to cover up—the L-shaped blanket, as the trope went—leaving most of him bare and most of you covered but for an appropriate amount of cleavage. The crew adjusted everything to where it needed to be for the shot and then you both slid into position: Loki with most of his upper body across yours, kissing you passionately, you curled around him loving every single second of his touch, as the script demanded.

Loki’s arms slid around you. He rested one hand above your waist and the other around the back of your upper body, allowing his fingers to slip along the nape of your neck up into your unbound hair. He lightly draped one leg over your thigh, keeping most of his weight off of you, but still portraying his desire for closeness for the scene.

“Is this alright?” he asked with rapt concern.

“Yeah,” you told him as you wound your arms around his neck. “Ready?”

Loki winked. “Naturally.”

You swallowed a giggle. “I guess it is pretty redundant to ask the half-naked man on top of me if he’s ready to make out.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps just a bit, darling.”

You both glanced at the film crew and they confirmed they were ready. “And…action!”

Loki kissed you.

Your brain took an immediate vacation.

His lips were just as soft as they’d been yesterday, but now with the added touch of his smooth skin along yours, the pleasure just tripled. You knew full well that you were in a room full of people, but his kisses almost made them vanish entirely. You struggled to recall that you were to kiss for between fifteen and thirty seconds before delivering your lines, but you were pretty sure the making out carried on past a minute before Loki drew back to start the scene.

“I can’t believe it took me this long to have you,” he said with a devilish grin.

You rolled your eyes. “Are you always this insufferable?”

“Yes,” he teased, rubbing his nose against yours affectionately. “And don’t deny it. You love how insufferable I am.”

“Yes, it’s like you’re a mind-reader of some sort.” You made sure it came out as sarcastic as possible. You’d almost missed your cue with that line since Loki decided to start kissing your neck and shoulder oh-so gently as you spoke. You almost melted into the pillow from how nice it felt.

“I bet I can tell what you’re thinking right now.”

“Do tell.”

“That you should stay in bed with me and forget about that flight to Boston in the morning.”

You laughed. “Yes, I should just give up my entire career in order to continue having sex with you. Nailed it.”

Loki grinned down at you. “Oh, we both know the truth. You’re completely mine now.”

Your toes curled under the sheets. That line had way too much accidental relevance. He was killing you without even knowing it.

Your line was, “You wish.” What actually came out of your mouth was a soft whisper of, “Maybe.”

Loki’s grin seamlessly melted into a fond smile. He stroked your waist over the sheets and your eyes nearly crossed from how damn good it felt. His touch was sublime.

“I wasn’t joking before, you know,” he murmured. “About wanting you. Never thought I’d be this lucky. Never thought you’d choose me when you could have any man you wanted.”

“There’s no one,” you told him quietly, running your fingers down over his shoulders. “Just you. It was always you.”

He kissed you. That was scripted.

But then he slid his thigh between your knees and that was very much _not_ scripted.

You mewled against Loki’s lips at the heavenly pressure, unable to stop yourself from grinding against his leg on impulse. You screamed at yourself for the lack of control, trying to draw your muddled brain out of the pool of lust you’d willingly jumped into.

But…he didn’t stop kissing you either.

In fact, the kissing deepened. His tongue swept circles around yours and he shifted on top of you, pushing your thighs apart until his pelvis landed between them and he was hard underneath those boxer-briefs, so hard, so heavy, so warm, so handsome. In seconds, you drowned in the heat of him above you, digging your nails into his back as you held him just as closely as he kissed the living daylights out of you. Before you knew it, Loki was panting into your mouth and grinding against you, sending wave after wave of pleasure surging through your veins. You fell under his spell completely, pliant and willing, pressing up into him as much as you could, greedily kissing him and touching his chest, his arms, his broad back, his waist. He fisted your hair and yanked your head back, biting your throat as his thrusts picked up speed, driving whimpers and gasps from you. The aching knot above where his clothed cock rubbed furiously tightened to ridiculous proportions and then you arched up from the bed, elated as he made you come at last. Loki let out a low, lazy, contented growl against your sweaty skin and slowed, panting from the exertion. He crawled up enough to kiss you again. It was slow and sweet and dripping with lust.

There was a long, silent pause. You heard the director gulp and then rasp out, “…well, we’re definitely leaving that in.”

Your eyes drifted open as you heard the crew applauding you both for the sudden improvisation. Loki’s face was flushed with color as he heard the crew’s reaction as well, and you realized something startling.

He’d forgotten about them even being there to begin with.

Uh-oh.

He sent a quick, panicked look at you and you immediately jumped in to save him, beaming at the cheering film crew. “Yes, yes, I’ll take that Oscar now, please.”

Everyone laughed. Loki pushed up to sit beside you and by now he’d easily shifted back into his usual charming self, laughing with everyone same as you. Your P.A. handed you both your robes and you donned them to check out the playback, which was obviously absolutely convincing as hell.

“Great improv,” the director said. “Seriously, it’s just what the characters needed. That little something extra, you know. You guys are killing it. I haven’t shot anything like it before.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, tipping his head in respect. “Mind if we regroup for a moment?”

“No, take fifteen, we’re gonna go over the footage for a bit anyway.”

“Much obliged.” Loki glanced at you. “Darling? My trailer for a moment?”

“Of course.” He offered his arm and you followed him into his trailer.

And the second the door was shut and locked, Loki nearly tripped over himself apologizing.

“Oh my God,” he sighed, gripping your hands tightly. “I am so very, very sorry.”

“Loki—”

“I have no excuse,” he said through his teeth, his eyes shut, his face weary. “At all. I shouldn’t have done that without your permission. I don’t know what the hell came over me and—”

You reached up and covered his mouth with your hand.

He blinked at you and you just smiled. “Take a deep breath. Relax. Calm down.”

Loki nodded, obeying you, and you dropped your hand. “I’m not angry with you. I agree that it was exactly what the scene needed. Think about it. The first time is very fast-paced and lustful, but this was much more intimate and passionate. It fits the characters perfectly.”

“I know, but I am usually not so impulsive and I should have said something to you first.”

“I understand that, but it would have interrupted the flow. Trust me, I’m not shy. If I hadn’t felt that vibe, I’d have asked for us to cut. I promise, you didn’t violate me or something. You had an instinct and it worked out beautifully.”

“Still, please forgive me for getting so carried away. It was inappropriate and it will not happen again.”

You bit your lip, your heart thundering in your chest, your voice growing a bit hoarse. “I guess it’s pretty depraved, but I didn’t mind it all that much. And…correct me if I’m wrong, but I sensed that you didn’t either.”

Loki stared at your clasped fingers for a few seconds, his expression torn and worried. “I…”

“You what?”

He shifted his weight. “I…must confess I think perhaps the attraction is mutual.”

You lifted an eyebrow. “No shit, Loki.”

He blushed. It was absurdly adorable. “I have never had this happen before. Usually I just get along with my costars, but you are the first where I have felt something more than what we portray onscreen. This is uncharted territory for me, I’m afraid.”

“Same, actually. Don’t laugh, but I had a crush on you before we met, actually.”

Loki smiled. “Darling, I’d never laugh at such a thing. I think it’s adorable. I’m deeply flattered.”

“You should be.” He chuckled and ran his thumbs over the back of your hands.

“Don’t suppose you know what we are to do about it?”

“You do not want me to answer that question while I’m almost naked,” you told him severely and he laughed.

“Fair enough. We are not scheduled to shoot another scene like this yet, so we may have some time to ponder on things. It’s of course ill-advised to act on such feelings while we’re in the middle of filming.”

“Of course.”

Loki licked his lips. “For the record, you are lovely. If you had the slightest inkling of the things on my mind a few minutes ago…”

He simply shook his head. “I am afraid your opinion of me would plummet.”

“Well, you’ve said it before, Loki. We’re both adults. Attraction is natural.”

You paused and lowered your voice. “And also for the record, I’d fuck you in a heartbeat.”

Something rather masculine slid into his handsome features then. “Is that right?”

Your mouth ran away yet again before you could stop it. “Yeah. I’d love for you to bend me over the couch and fuck me from behind like a savage, in fact.”

Loki let out a long, slow breath and settled his hands on your waist. He picked you up and settled you on the kitchen counter, pushing your knees apart so he could stand between them. You shivered as he untied your robe, his breath warm on your cheeks as he hovered near you, almost close enough to kiss.

“About how long would it take you to clean up if I fucked you with my fingers before we shoot the next scene?” Loki whispered.

You almost fainted dead away. “Dunno, maybe two or three minutes.”

“Good.” He folded the robe down over your shoulders and let his gaze run wildly across your curves. “Are we in agreement that we will not engage during the filming?”

He lifted your hand and slipped your thumb into his hot mouth, sucking hard. You stifled a moan and nodded a few times. “Right. Don’t want to tempt fate and get caught for fraternization.”

“Very well. But you should know, the second we wrap filming, I am going to bend you over that couch and fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

“Sounds good to me.” You grabbed the lapels of his robe and yanked him down to you, kissing him ravenously. He skated his hands down your sides to your waist, peeling the thong off, and then immediately sunk two fingers into you.

You screamed into his mouth.

Loki groaned in delight and didn’t hesitate. He pumped them into you at a wickedly fast pace, swallowing your breathless cries as the pleasure made your toes curl and your head roll back on your neck. He sucked at your bared throat, not enough to leave marks, but every pass of his tongue made you clench over those elegant fingers. You weren’t going to last much longer, but then again, he didn’t want you to last.

“Had that crew not been there, I’d have fucked you into a coma,” Loki rasped in your ear. “You feel fantastic. Such a tight cunt, darling. I can’t wait to feel you around me. I can’t wait to hear you crying out for me, crying out for my cock.”

You whined as he withdrew his fingers, but then he just brought them up to his lips, tasting you on them. He licked them clean and caught your thighs, pushing them further apart, his smile truly something nefarious to see from so close. “Be a dear and put one hand over your mouth, if you would.”

He sunk between your legs and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

You just barely managed to muffle another scream as Loki licked you to your climax in under a minute.

You smothered a litany of curse words behind your palm as your cunt convulsed and spread ecstasy through you from head to toe. You would have fallen off the counter if you hadn’t been clutching the edge so hard as you rode out your orgasm for precious minutes at a time. The world felt shinier, brighter, more vibrant around you as you floated through it.

Then, as you eased towards earth again, Loki wrapped his arms around you and gently stroked the length of your spine, kissing your chin, the spot under your ear, humming sweetly the whole time. You wrapped your legs around him, your arms around his neck, drinking in his touch. He captured your lips again, sliding his long fingers up over your throat to stroke it tenderly, resting his palm over your frantically beating heart.

“This is the best job ever,” you mumbled into his mouth.

He laughed and gave you a little squeeze. “Damn right it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've finished filming your movie with Loki and that's a wrap.

By the time you made it to the film’s official wrap party, you were about to die from anticipation.

Not that Loki had denied you anything. For months, you got to enjoy periodic hookups and naughty rendezvouses. You’d both sneak around when needed to relieve the tension if it built up too much from week to week. He’d slip into your hotel room late at night and fuck your cunt with his fingers, his tongue, drawing out as many orgasms as he could before he’d have to return to his room by morning for the next day’s filming. You repaid his generosity with equally salacious blowjobs and handjobs, living off the growls of need that left him when you touched him, sucked him off, listened to him praise you as a goddess for your exploits. He could make your knees weak with all the devious promises he whispered into your ear as he ground his cock against your ass, his fingers deep in your wet heat. You were practically counting down the days until the film finished shooting. It was killing you, but at the same time, it thrilled you to exercise restraint and to let the tension grow naturally. It made both your performances better, honestly, the longing to put an end to the chase.

The wrap party was wonderful. They went all out on providing dinner for everyone and had plenty of fun activities from karaoke to other cute party games for the crew. You all drank and partied to your heart’s content and as it approached midnight, you began to search for your partner in crime. You’d gone with an old but good cliché: a Little Black Dress paired with nice red pumps that one of the other actresses bought you in a gift exchange. Everyone was taking pictures, so you’d had to do your hair and makeup and jewelry as well to look good since you know they’d be posted on social media. Loki had given you a long, seductive look as you’d walked into the room, undressing you as if you were a present just for him, but he was still teasing you by not saying as much. You’d both split up to hang out with everyone and only came together for the toast to help avert any suspicions.

You felt his eyes on you as the evening dwindled and excitement rushed through your veins. You drained your martini and told your friend you were off. You gathered up the hugs you needed of dear friends and coworkers and then flounced out of the party to wait for the inevitable. You made sure no one was around as you slunk to Loki’s trailer and waited patiently. About fifteen minutes later, he appeared. Your heart leapt into your throat as he gave you that slow smile you’d gotten used to over the last few months.

“Darling,” he said, feigning innocence. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes,” you said in the same innocent tone. “Might we talk for a moment?”

“Certainly.”

He unlocked the trailer and opened the door for you. You slipped inside and he shut it behind you.

Then you both jumped each other like wild animals.

You literally leapt into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist, climbing up to reach his lips. You plunged your hands into his thick hair and kissed him ravenously, not resisting a moan as his powerful arms coiled around your waist to hold you aloft. He kissed you back just as ferociously and carried you across the trailer in a quick stride. You let go and he spun you to face the couch, kicking your legs apart. He shoved the hem of your little black dress up over your hips and pushed your panties aside, the belt to his slacks jingling as he disrobed just enough to free himself.

Then he jerked his hips once, his accuracy stunning, and his cock slid inside you at long last.

The noises you both made in unison were subhuman.

You’d let out a guttural moan as his thick cock spread your walls, just wet enough for it not to be painful, only intense, a delicious burn in your lower body.

He’d growled like a feral wolf right into your ear, one hand gripping the side of your ass, the other around your throat to hold you steady.

For a second, Loki didn’t move; just pinned you to his chest, panting into your ear, the solid heat of his upper body bleeding into your spine. He sighed wistfully. “Even better than I’d imagined.”

Then he proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of you.

He bent that impossibly tall frame, forcing you to balance upright on your heels, your thighs parallel to the back of the couch, pumping his hips against your ass again and again to plunder your pussy like an absolute fiend. He used his other hand to pull you back into him, ensuring every thrust hit the very end of your canal, striking your spot with the tip on every stroke. You lost control. You scrambled for something to hold onto, eventually gripping a handful of the couch cushions with one hand and his wrist with the other, yelping in triumph as the pleasure stole your breath. He felt incredible inside you. He filled you with scalding bliss. It couldn’t have lasted more than several minutes, and yet your eyes rolled back and your body turned pliant in his grasp and you moaned until your throat went dry.

“Loki, oh God, please, ah, ah, ahhh, oh _fuck_ —”

He slid his hand around between your legs, under the dress, and rubbed your clit with two fingers. You surrendered immediately, flying off into the abyss of a real, genuine orgasm.

Behind you, Loki groaned out your name into your ear, not slowing for an instant as you convulsed in his arms, your inner walls massaging his cock even as he continued fucking you through the climax. “Oh, yes, that’s it, my sweet. Take it. Take my cock. Take it deep. Come for me. There’s a good girl. Mm, what a tight little cunt you have. Fucking dripping wet for me, aren’t you?”

You slumped back into his arms as the climax tapered off into the afterglow. He hugged you to him fondly, chuckling as he noticed your dazed state, kissing your neck and the spot below your ear gently until you managed to recover. His cock twitched eagerly inside you; a delightful difference from any of your past lovers. None of them could usually withstand more than a few minutes and yet Loki appeared to have serious stamina to have made it through your orgasm.

“That was…” You licked your lips. “That was _everything_. Holy shit, Loki. Wow.”

“More than worth the wait,” he agreed, affectionately stroking your tummy. “You are exquisite, darling.”

“Back atcha, stud.”

He chuckled. “Why, thank you, sweetheart. Can you move at all?”

You turned in his arms and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Oh, I can do more than that. Get your ass on this couch. I want to ride the hell of out of you.”

He shuddered a bit in anticipation. “As my lady wishes.”

Loki lowered himself to the couch, his brilliant eyes fixed on you as you stepped between his knees and slid your panties off. You bit your lower lip to hide a smile at the hungry expression on his handsome features. God, it felt so good to have a man want you this way, especially someone you liked and respected. It certainly wasn’t moral to fuck your costar, but you were still pleased anyway.

“Do you want the dress on or off?” you asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” he rasped, raking his gaze over you. “I just want you, darling.”

He was such a treat. You couldn’t believe your luck. You slipped the dress off nice and slow. Loki’s gaze continued its exploration of your curves, lifting his hands to trace the shape of your thighs. You slid into his lap and unsnapped the bra next, keeping the heels on since you knew most guys were kinky and liked it with them on at times. Loki kissed you and ran his hands up and down your back before sliding his mouth across your throat. You squirmed in his lap as his hot mouth found your breasts, sucking and nibbling over each nipple until you made a needy noise and pushed down against his cock. You pulled off his tie and undid his shirt, kissing his throat, his shoulders, his chest, marveling at the soft, smooth, pale skin and sculpted muscle. He didn’t let you carry on for long, jerking your head up to claim your lips again.

He guided himself into you again and shoved your hips down until his pelvis ground into you, swallowing the cry that left your lips as the sweet burn of his cock inside you returned in full force. You locked your arms around his neck, kissing him messily as you sunk into rhythm on top of him. The pleasure shot up your spine like lightning each time you came down on his cock. Loki did you one better, pumping up into you as you met him, ensuring he hit as deeply as possible with every stroke.

“God, you feel so good, Loki,” you gasped into his mouth. “So fucking good. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Mm, you little minx,” he murmured back. “I could fuck this cunt all night long and still want more. You are stunning.”

He coaxed your hips into a hypnotic rolling figure eight pattern over him, driving moan after moan out of you, his lips set upon your neck, marking you. You felt your inner walls contracting tighter and tighter and whimpered, trying to draw away to resist the impending climax. Loki encircled you in his arms so you couldn’t escape, running his hands up and down your naked spine in encouragement.

“No, not yet, please,” you begged. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“I’m not going to stop,” Loki teased, nipping your shoulder. “I’m going to make you come again and then I’m going to fuck you some more in my bed. Be a good girl for me. Come.”

You shook your head. “Not yet, please, please, Loki.”

“Yes, pet. Now. Come for me.” He slid his hand up into your hair and lifted your chin. “Look at me.”

You pried your eyes open to see him flushed and excited underneath you, his smile somehow affectionate and wicked at the same time. He kissed you, his voice lowering in arousal and yet ringing with authority. “Watch me. Watch me while you come. I want you to remember how I make you feel.”

His other hand swept down your belly and found your spot again. You tried to hold out, but couldn’t. You shuddered hard and came a second time, falling into his lustful gaze and drowning in euphoria all over again. You buried your face in the warmth of his neck as your climax sent your senses reeling, dizzy and overwhelming and satisfying. You slumped on top of him for a while, high as a kite, drinking in the heat of his bare chest underneath you.

You roused as he gently relieved you of the heels, kissing your temple. “Are you alright?”

You let out a hoarse giggle. “I’m great.”

“Good girl.” Loki surprised you by rising from the couch with you in his arms and carrying you over to his bed in a shockingly smooth movement. He deposited you gently upon the sheets and knelt over you as he pulled off the dress shirt and finished undressing until he was just as naked as you were. He climbed up to meet you, his kisses a little slower and more passionate, gently cupping your sex in his fingers, stroking you wetter and wetter with every second. You pushed up into him, your arms around his neck, panting and mewling with need. He slipped two fingers into you, bathing your neck and shoulders in kisses, drifting down over your breasts again.

“Loki, please,” you whined, your spine arching as his fingers found your erogenous zone.

“I can’t help it,” he breathed. “I love the sound of you coming. I love the way your cunt feels. Come on my fingers again, pet. You’re already so close.”

You broke into shivers and came as he commanded, nearly brought to tears from the sweetness of the sensations rushing through you again. God, you’d never had a man make you feel so good, never this many times either. You’d never had a man who _wanted_ you to feel this good. He was killing you softly with so much attention.

Once you calmed, he aligned your bodies on the bed and slid into you once more, driving more needy sounds from you. You raked your nails down his back and listened to him growl with want as he sunk into you further. He caught your wrists and pinned them to the bed, thrusting into you with sure, steady, deep strokes that made you twist on the bed in elation. He filled you again and again, just as he promised, staring down at you in wonderment as you writhed and moaned for more. You knew when he’d finally reached his limit, for his breathing turned shallow and his thrusts quickened. You wrapped your legs around him and he groaned your name again in protest.

“No,” you told him defiantly. “You’re mine now, Loki. I want you to come.”

He growled softly, his eyes opening to meet yours. “Damnation, woman. You can’t go around saying things like that.”

You let out a sultry laugh. “It’s true. This cock is all mine, isn’t it, Loki? I know you want me. I know you want this cunt. Claim it. Take me. Make me yours.”

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Wicked girl. I was yours the second I kissed you for the first time.”

He lowered that heavy, gorgeous body on top of you and snapped his hips up in three hard, deep thrusts that sent you spinning off into your final orgasm.

And this time, he followed you.

You couldn’t fathom the depth of the ecstasy you felt as Loki came inside you in a sudden burst, spilling his come in hot ropes. You loved every second of it, rolling your hips in encouragement, wringing every last drop out of him, your toes curling in delight as he let out low, soft moans against your lips as he finished and released all that lovely tension inside him. He slowed and then stilled, resting his sweaty forehead on yours, his tangled curls curtaining your face on each side. His grip loosened on your wrists and you slid your arms around his neck, cuddling him as you both rested. You smiled as you noticed your heartbeats syncing up, chest to chest, warm and steady.

Loki sighed contently and ran his hand up and down your side from the bottom of your ribs to the top of your hip, petting you like a cat. His heavy frame trembled slightly as he started to chuckle. “I suppose this film was prophetic, wasn’t it?”

You couldn’t resist a giggle either. “Guess so. There’s really only one question left to ask.”

Loki lifted an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“Are you up for the sequel?”

Loki grinned as he leaned down to kiss you. “Damn right I am.”

FIN


End file.
